On Cupid's Wings
by LizCrazy
Summary: Belarus, on Ukraine's advice, attempts to worm her way into Russia's affections a new way. Short AU Oneshot. RusBel Yuri. Rated T for to be safe. Warnings: Incest, Yuri.


**Author Note:**

 **If you spot any grammatical and/or spelling (disregarding the factor I do** **NOT** **use American grammar and spelling) please point them out. The same applies to translation errors as I only have the unreliable Google translate.**

 **The translations used are:**

 **Siastra = Belarusian for Sister**

 **Sestra = Russian for Sister**

 **Da = Russian for yes**

 **Nyet = Russian for no**

 **Spasiba = Russian for Thanks/Thank you**

 **I do not (As you probably know) own Hetalia, Belarus, Ukraine, or Russia.**

 **~Liz**

* * *

Natalya Arlovskaya hesitated for once, her hand halfway to her beloved Russia's door handle. What was it her ever supportive and comforting eldest sister, Iryna, had advised, after finding the youngest Slavic girl in tears for the third time that week?

'Try a gentler approach. Take her flowers or food. Something sweet. Laugh with her. Compliment her.' Well...maybe it would help. It was true that Ivana, her dearest middle sister, seemed to care for her. Perhaps it was her... _aggressive_ tactics that put her off?

But the Belarusian knew nothing else. Romance was new to the hard-nosed, harsh young woman.

Still, Ukraine's advice was worth a try, _surely_? So the Republic of Belarus tapped sharply upon her sister's door, instead of forcing it open, and waited on the doorstep, blushing a little as she looked up at the giant Sunflower Iryna had given her, to pass on to Ivana.

Ivana Braginskaya's day was, as usual, quiet. She sighed. Her big house felt empty and lonely. She could at least sometimes get a visit out of her Little Sister, Belarus. Even if the other woman was quite possessive, Ivana was often secretly glad for the company and the rare affection.

But it was late afternoon, and still, the familiar blonde nation had failed to materialise. The Russian Female gave a deep sigh and lowered her knitting. If no one would talk to her, she may as well go for a walk alone. _Maybe_ Winter would at _least_ appear to bother her that way.

But just as she rose from her seat, a knock caught her off guard. Who on Earth could that be? Belarus never bothered knocking, preferring to force open the door. Besides, she would come early on, and hang around all day. Perhaps _...Ukraine_?! Or a maybe even a _friend_?

Her violet eyes lit up in excitement, for she seldom had the company of Nations she wasn't related to these days. Or even her elder sister. Ivana hurried to her door and expectantly opened up, her beaming smile returning to her face at the prospect of some friendly companionship.

Natalya's blush deepened as her sister opened the door, instantly reminded of all the reasons she loved Ivana so deeply, and why she usually failed control herself around the Russian lady.

"Big Sister!" She greeted, then, in an attempt to act 'normally', she summoned a small, rare smile. "Pryvitannie, Big Sister. Sorry, I'm late today. I was visiting Siastra Ukraine. May I come in now?" The Belarusian Nation showed her more polite, reserved and mannerly side as she addressed her dear Sister.

"Oh! I brought you something very, _very_ special too..." She sang out as she began to get over-excited again.

Ivana's smile faltered for a second. Her somewhat overbearing little sister again. But company was company. Besides which, despite all they had been through, Natalya was her sister, and she loved her. Her absence had actually been a little worrying.

So her grin quickly returned. "Privet, Natasha!" She waved. It seemed her sister was in one of her more agreeable moods today! Maybe this afternoon would be fun after all.

"You've seen Big Sestra? Lovely! How was she? Da, come in! We can chat about it, yes?" She cheerfully began to talk, full of casual questions.

Then she paused, her smile flickered again. Natal'ya's last ' _present_ ' had been a marriage contract. "Oh...da? What's that then?" She nervously questioned, glancing hopefully at the flower Belarus was holding and hoping against her better knowledge of her sister that that was it. A nice, innocent present.

Smiling a little more, the Belarusian woman stepped into her sister's home. This was working, _so far, so good_. Thank you, Ukraine. She thought to herself.

"Da, let's chat, Sister." She nodded agreeably. "Big Sister seems well, but she said her back was hurting." She began making conversation.

"Yes, present. Here, it is for you." Natalya added as her sister questioned her gift, holding out the Sunflower towards her. "I know you love them..."

Then the Belarusian Republic blushed a little once more, looking down at her feet. "And it's beautiful like you..." She added softly, new to compliments, but speaking her mind none the less.

The Russian woman gave a small nod as she let her younger sibling inside, shutting the door and beginning to walk along with her, back towards her living room.

Ivana listened to her sister chattering away, surprisingly relaxed. "Mhm, her back gives her trouble, poor Sestra." She sympathised quietly, familiar with Iryna's problems.

"Gift...? Oh, da!" She smiled warmly, glad she was so shockingly correct and her younger sister had only brought a lovely flower this time. Reaching out, she took it. "Spasiba, it's very pretty."

Then it was her turn to blush lightly as she giggled. "Like me? Ah, nyet, I think not. But that is a very kind thing to say, Bela." She responded.

"I was thinking it is more like _you,_ " Ivana added her own compliment, wanting to make her sister happy since she was being so sweet to her today.

Natalya walked at her sister's side in silence for a few minutes, waiting for and listening to her sister's responses.

Her already red face darkened as her sister accepted her compliment so sweetly. But really, how did the Russian not realise how pretty she was? Ah well...at least the flower and the words with it had made her happy. And it was cute when she blushed and giggled.

Then her sapphire eyes widened. "Like me? No, Sister. _How_?" She questioned, confusedly looking back up into Ivana's eyes, and feeling her heart pound as she did so.

"Like you because Sunflowers brighten up my days and my house too, da?" Ivana smiled softly, giving a small chuckle at her sister's blushing cheeks.

"That, and because they are beautiful, but that has already been said. Nevertheless, it is sweet of you to keep coming. And to bring me a gift." Her smile widened as she leant in and gently planted a small peck of a kiss on her Little Sister's scarlet cheek.

Natalya's whole body stiffened as she felt her face burning at those compliments. This was working. _Big Sister loved her!_

Just as she began to get increasingly excited, what interrupted her thoughts?

Soft, cool lips on one of her hot, red cheeks.

Was her beloved Russia _really_ kissing _her_? And this _wasn't_ a dream?

"Sis...Sister...?" She muttered.

Blushing a much less pronounced shade of red as she pulled back with another little giggle, Ivana questioningly tilted her head. "Da?"

"Thank you for loving me, but...You missed." Natalya told her as she reached out and grabbed her sister's scarf, pulling her towards her as she leant over, her own lips rushing to meet her sister's in a more passionate kiss as her newfound self-control fluttered out of the window.

 _On Cupid's wings._


End file.
